Electronic device includes various types of ports that can connect to other devices. An example type of port is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. Peripheral devices such as a storage card, a display device, a camera, a smartphone, or any other type of device can connect to the USB port.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.